1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a die cutter, and particularly to a replaceable-edge die cutter for a hay pelleter.
2. Description fo the Prior Art
Alfalfa, and the like, is no longer being baled in the conventional manner which produces bales made of a plurality of leaves. Rather, it is picked from the field, run through a shredding device and then compacted into an elongated tube. For example, the shredded material may be compacted by forcing the material through a square channel approximately 2 by 2 inches. The elongated tube of compacted alfalfa is then cut into, for example, 2-inch cubes by the same processing machine as by means of a slicing device conventionally manufactured from chrome steel, and the like.
As the known pelletizing machines are conventionally constructed, when the cutting device, or die becomes dull, it is necessary to remove the die, take it to a machine shop where the die is resharpened and hardened. This is an extremely time-consuming operation, and causes substantial down time of the pelletizing of the machine.
Examples of conventional hay pelleter machines can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,338,158 and 3,362,142, both issued to J. W. Crane et al, No. 3,323,445, issued to R. W. Bushmeyer et al, and No. 3,316,694, issued to H. F. McColly et al.
It is generally known to provide removable blades on scrapping and earth working devices. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,967, issued to I. H. Nichols.